The Secret
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Will Billy and Victoria stay together after the truth comes out?


The Secret

Billy and Victoria are playing with Johnny in there bed. Johnny in the middle of them. They make Johnny laugh by tickling him. Billy gets out of bed and takes a shower and gets ready for work. Victoria puts Johnny back in his room in his crib. Victoria says to Billy "what time will you be will be home tonight? Billy asks why? Victoria says well I was thinking trying for a baby. Billy says "oh I will be home early then. Billy kisses Victoria and leaves.

Billy came home at 6:30. They ate together with Johnny. After they ate they are sitting in the living room and playing with Johnny. Then at 8:30 Billy and Victoria bring Johnny upstairs to his room. Victoria rocks Johnny and Billy reads him a story. In ten minutes Johnny fell to sleep. Victoria laid him down in his crib. Victoria watches him to sleep. Victoria says he's so cute isn't he? Billy says yes he is.

Billy and Victoria walk to there bedroom. Billy and Victoria slip into bed. Victoria says what was the reason you came home early? Billy says "oh yeah making a baby". Billy and Victoria started kissing. Billy kisses Victoria everywhere and then Victoria kisses Billy everywhere. Then Billy and Victoria became one. They made love. Afterwards Victoria lies in his arms. Victoria says I hope we made a baby. Billy says I hope so if not we will keep on trying. I know how much you want baby of our baby that we make together. Billy and Victoria fell to sleep.

A month later Victoria thinks Billy is keeping something from her. Victoria says to Billy how can we work on our baby project if you are working all the time. You need to tell me the truth. Are you having an affair? Billy says "oh my god no why would I when I have you. You're the only woman for me. Victoria says okay if you are not having an affair then what's going on. Billy says I can't stand lying to you anymore but the truth is I'm gambling again. It's a addiction that I can't stop. Victoria says how could you, Billy. How many times have I forgiven you I don't know if I can this time? I think its best if go stay with Jack until I think this through. Billy says do you really mean that. Victoria says yes, I do. Billy went upstairs and packed and went into Johnny's room. Billy sat down holding Johnny. Billy says "hi kiddo." I'm going to stay at Jack's. I hope your mommy will forgive me because I can't live without her. Billy kisses Johnny's forehead I love you son. Billy came back downstairs. Billy says to Victoria just remember this. You are my wife I love you today, I love you tomorrow, I love you forever. Victoria says just go. Billy leaves. Victoria cries. Victoria went upstairs to check on Johnny and brought him downstairs and put him in his playpen.

Victoria calls Nick. Victoria cries. Victoria says "Nick". Nick says what's the matter? Victoria says "I need you". Can you come over. Nick says I'm on my way. Be there shortly. Fifteen minutes later Nick showed up. Nick says what happened? Victoria and Nick sit on the sofa. Victoria says Billy has been lying to me again. He's been gambling again. I asked him to leave for now. I have forgiven him so many times can I do it again. Nick hugs Victoria. Nick asks how much do you love Billy and do you want to lose him. Victoria says I love Billy with all of my heart. Billy will be the only man I will ever love and want. Can you stay with me tonight? Nick says of course I can. Victoria and Nick got Johnny to sleep in his crib. Nick went to the guest bedroom. Victoria got into her bed and missing her husband's arms around and his body up against her. Eventually she went to sleep.

The next morning Victoria got up and went downstairs and Nick was making breakfast for her. Nick says sis you look pale? Are you feeling okay? Victoria says no I'm not feeling okay. Then all of a sudden Victoria faints. Nick says "Vicki". Nick goes down to her. Nick says sis come on wake up? Victoria wakes up Victoria says what happened? Nick says you fainted? I'm taking you to the hospital. Victoria says I will have to call the baby-sitter. Victoria calls her. Ten minutes later the baby-sitter shows up. Nick takes Victoria to the hospital. A doctor takes a blood and rushes to the lab. Nick brought Victoria back home.

Nick stayed another night. The doctor calls Victoria and tells her she's pregnant. Victoria says thank you, doctor. Nick says well what is it? Victoria says I'm pregnant. Nick says I'm happy for you. But what about Billy. Victoria says well this is his baby too. I suppose I have to forgive him and make him go to gambling program. I don't want to raise the children without Billy. I need him now more then ever. Thank you for staying with me but I need time to think and be by myself. Nick says are you sure? I'm worried about you. Victoria says I will be fine. Nick hugs Victoria and leaves.

As Victoria sits on the sofa and thinks she realizes she can't lose Billy now that they are having a baby. Victoria calls Billy. Victoria says I want you to come home and we need to talk. Billy says okay. Twenty minutes later Billy came home. Billy says I missed you so much. Victoria says me too. Let's sit down and talk. The only way I will forgive you is if you go and get help with this gambling addiction. Then we have a chance? Will you do that for me? Billy says of course I will. I realize now I need help. Victoria says while you were gone, Nick stayed with me. I fainted and Nick took me to the hospital. The doctor got a blood sample. I'm finally pregnant with our baby. Billy says oh my god I missed a lot. Billy kisses Victoria. Victoria says I can't raise the children by myself. I love you Billy Abbott. Billy says and I love you Victoria Abbott. I missed you a lot. Victoria says me too. Our bed felt empty without you in it and holding me through the night. I missed your body up against mine. Billy asks so far long are you? Victoria says I'm guessing only a month. Billy kisses Victoria.

Two months later Victoria is three months pregnant. One day she has her sonogram. Billy is with her. The doctor is moving it on her stomach. The doctor says I hear two heartbeats and see two babies. Victoria says "Twins". The doctor says yes. Let's see if can see the sex of the babies? It look like a baby girl and a boy. Victoria says one of each. We have our family now. They came home. They called there families and told them the news.

Two months later Victoria is five months pregnant. Billy likes talking to her belly bump to the babies. Billy is going to gambling meetings and has not gambled for five months now. One day they went shopping and bought more baby furniture. Four months later she is nine months pregnant. The baby-sitter for Johnny has been just staying there whenever Victoria should go into labor.

One night Victoria and Billy are sleeping and she screams. Billy sits up and says okay time to go. Victoria and Billy get out of mind and changed into some clothes. Talked to the baby-sitter and left for the hospital.

At the hospital. Victoria gets set in a room. A few hours later they go up to delivery room. Billy is right by her side holding her hand. Victoria pushes, pushes, pushes, and the doctor delivers a baby girl. Victoria says I can't do this I'm too tried. Billy says come on honey you can do this. Victoria pushes, pushes, pushes, and the doctor delivers baby boy. The doctor checks the babies and hand them to Victoria. Victoria says they are beautiful. Billy says yes they are. Victoria says how about Isabella Marie Abbott and Zachary James Abbott. Billy says love the names. Billy holds his son. Victoria says you know I think with Delia, Johnny and these twins is enough children for us. Billy says I think so too. Victoria is sent back to her room. Billy leans down and kisses his wife and children. Two days later they came home.

THE END


End file.
